jesterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jester brothers (The Glo Friends)
They come from the cartoon series The Glo Friends. They only appeared in four episodes called: "Easy Money part 1-2" and "The Quest part 3-4 of 10." They serve to the evil Ant-king Lord Driver as the court jesters of the Red Ant Army. Appearance Edit They are two brightly colored fire ants who wears each "cap and bells" hat and blue shoes but not any other clothes. They are anthropomorphic ant with only two arms and legs instead of six and have a duck/crocodile like beak. They speak with a silly voice and gladly talks about anything. Personality Edit The Jester brothers get in troubles of their own jokes. They are not the brightest and will entertain anyone or themselves. They have no particular personal differences from each other. They are very much the same. Synopsis Edit In episode 3 they tried to amuse their king by telling a bad joke about two cockroaches while juggling clubs, they throws them up in the air, finishing the joke with the clubs smashing their heads onto the ground. Lord Driver was not amused by it and tell the guards to take them to the dungeons. They later met The Glo friends (The Good Guys) and The Moligans (The Bad Guys) in the dungeons. They argues, jokes and laugh and one of the jesters makes a joke about how ugly Nails is. She gets angry of course. Nails quickly grabs one of the jesters and asks threateningly on what the ant said. The taken one says that it only was a joke but Nails strangles the ant and manages to convince him that she is beautiful. Later she drops him down. However, they immediately call her a witch and runs out of reach from her, sticking out their tongues, hurting her feelings. Later on a small group of other Glo Friends are in the ant-palace to rescue their fellow friends. The Jester brothers takes the chance to escape also. They thank the Glo Friends and runs from there, never to be seen again. Late in the episode "Easy Money Part 1 The Jester brothers went to the party in Moleslavia. Directly from an engagement of the ant palace. A presenter introduces them enthusiastically with a fanfare upcoming. The Jester brothers jumped out of the dark entrance hopping, doing front flips like mad. Not long after they mak make a high jump and clumsily lands right in a bowl of punch making the drink splash right on Nails's face. Soaking her entirely. Everyone laugh at her which makes her very angry on the Jesters. The Jesters brothers slowly stand up in the bowl wet, muddled and covered with each broken cherry on their heads, which makes them look stupid. Nails takes a closer look at them and begin to scream out of anger. The Jester brothers took off the cherries at that moment. She screams to the king that she have never been so insulted in her entire life. King Mole says that the accident was only in good fun. Then Starnose comes while carrying a very large piece of gold that is shaped like his head. He asks the king to buy the jesters for his gold piece. The King immediately makes a deal and calls the guards to send them to the dungeons. While Jester brothers heard the king's call they become scared and hold their heads. Nails became grateful for Starnose kindness. However, king Mole notice that the gold suddenly change to a color of a rock . He madly asks Starnose on what is going on. The Moligan The Excavator says that the formula doesn't affect any more. The king becomes mad and crushed the rock to pieces and tells the guards to immediately send them to the dungeons like the jesters. In part 2 one of the Moligans, Roc the crow gently asks king Mole that there's a lack of court fools and he would like to apply. The king says that if he is a friend of Starnose he should be qualified for the job and the king hires him. Later on the Jester brothers stands in front of the gate asking the guard on what is going on. The guard tells them that the Moligans are frauds. One of the brothers also asks if they are free to go, explaining that they no longer belongs to the Moligans. The guard tosses the Moligans right in and close the gate. He tells to the Jesters brothers that no one was allowed to go. The guard also tells them that they have been replaced by Roc. On the next day the guards got breakfast for the prisoners and the new, proclaimed jester Roc the crow is there to tell the Moligans some news about that the wizard Molevolio have the recipe for the formula and that his going to make real gold to pay off the Moligans debt so they will be released. Starnose is mad that they have the formula and Roc is on the King's side. Starnose beats him. The guards tell them to stop but start to fight also and other Moligans also fights the guards. while they are fighting the Jester brothers stand safely on a high ground cheering to Nails and the others to beat the guards. However, while the guards are fighting some of the Glo Friends and Glo Wees escape to start a plan on how to rescue the others. They are going to get some moondrops and dewdrops for the other because they don't have enough energy to glo. Later the Glo Friends and Glowees arrived at Molevolio's laboratory and finds bags of moon-and dewdrops. However the wizard noticed them and casts an explosive spell on them but it missed and hit the wall instead. Perfect timing for them to escaped. They later went to the market disguised to find a friend named Gregorious Rat and he owns a clothing store. They talk about how to get in the castle again, unnoticed and Gregorious suggests that they can be disguised as his assistants - They are going to sell clothes to the King. While they are at the King's room a feather from a pillow slips in the Glo Friend's and Glowee's disguise. It makes them sneeze so hard their disguise collapse and they starts to run. They run to the dungeons, taking the cell keys from wall and goes in to close the gate. The guards are at their way and scream to them to open the gate. The Glo friends and Glowees give the other some moon-and dewdrops. the wizard Molevolio comes to blast the gate with his staff and then King Mole also comes to witness it, but trips on his own new clothes and starts to fall right on Molevolio causing a big blast and completely destroying the gate. All the prisoners can escape. However, the exit is blocked by soil and boulders. Country mouse's cousin Astrologious says that is was an earthquake but the Moligans starts to dig them out. The Glo-Wee Spruce take some pebbles and juggles with them making the soil and stone to fall. The successfully made the entrance. Gregorius waits outside with two boats for them. The Moligans waste no time and gets in their boat but Nails is having trouble to get on. One of the Jester sits on Nails's shoulder holding her tight. He is afraid to get in the boat by himself and maybe trip in the water. The other jester managed to get in the boat. Nails tells them to hold the boat still but trips and fall with the head first right in the middle of the boat. The Jester who sat on Nails shoulder also falls with head first and legs pointing at the sky while the other one is looking right down at the water. They all escaped after all. Trivia Edit In the French dub, their gender was changed to females. There are no explanations on why it was changed but there are other facts about why https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GenderFlip. They were called Les soeurs Jester. Meaning The Jester sisters. 'Known voice actors: ' Voiced by Charlie Adler in the English dub. Voiced by Maria Santander in the Spanish dub. Voiced by Anders Öjebo and Bertil Engh in the Swedish dub. 02b59abe63f4b60b0c1680779dda88dc.jpg 4f7029c24babb85339e26cea67451b46.jpg 05f737820b56c8e6e71c11d98f72eb4d.jpg Adc7efd33a3892cc04cfa1f6807ed235.jpg B677550c50544c0edf40b610539a869e.jpg D1ec9346834ca6476749322aa577acab.jpg Doing_acrobatics.png E105bd0b114926876fae7171a899251d.jpg E42631ff984f62e5d549012ddb3da203.jpg Jb-1.png JB.png Jb2-1.png JB2.png Jb3-1.png JB3.png JB4.png Jb5.png JB7.png JB8.png JB9.png JB22.png JB77.png Jester_brothers-0.png Jester_brothers.png Jester_brothers5.png Jester_brothers6.png Category:Villains